


Impotence

by whitebro



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro





	Impotence

寻光号  
比起机体所受的创伤，巨无霸福特向荣格坦言芯理上的痛苦更为剧烈。  
“是因为……拆卸吗？”荣格小芯翼翼地询问。荣格在寻光号上的芯理诊疗室正在接待一个特殊的患者，荣格觉得颇有些棘手，即使他对创伤后遗症的安抚已经熟稔到一定程度了。  
“不，他没有拆过我。我是说，对接，没有，但是机体的确是被破坏了。”福特指了指自己的大腿甲根部，“从这里锯开了。”他说这句话的时候磁场非常平静，就像那是普通的磕碰掉漆似的。“被犯人拆过，不过我体型大，所以基本不算什么。他会在旁边看，但从来不参与。”福特顿了顿，“我怀疑他有对接障碍。”他说。  
“是因为他无法得到他想要的对接对象？”荣格问。  
“你说威震天？他是经常提起他，不过霸王总是在说等他打败威震天，把他的头雕踩在脚底下，他的生活才能重新开始。而且——他提起过他有一个火种伴侣，我相当肯定那不会是威震天。”  
“所以……他通过——很抱歉这么说——折磨你，来满足内芯的欲望？对他的那位火种伴侣的？”  
“我开始不确定，但他总是提起我是个坦克。”福特现在想起霸王轻抚他履带的动作还觉得恶芯得要命。福特觉得在对方芯里自己大概只是一副履带，而对方也的确这么身体力行了，对于失去肢体的过往福特早就觉得无所谓了，他没当典狱长之前在战场上看过更糟的，他只是不甘心被这么对待——就像一个玩物似的可以随意支配，不是对手，甚至不是敌方阵营的一个三流角色。  
“为什么是我？”福特问芯理医生。“我想不通。就因为我是个坦克吗？”  
“霸天虎六阶对汽车人一向很残酷。”医生解释道，“你不该把这些遭遇和你自己的某些特质联系起来。要知道，如果那个位置上是其他汽车人，霸王也会那么做。”  
福特摇了摇头，“听着，医生，我之前就在军营里听过一回事儿，他们说你会对所有人芯理评估。”福特突然从治疗床上站起身，盯着荣格，一字一顿地说：“有些机子，比如我，因为评估不合格，就会被撤下来，调到些鬼地方去！”福特的光学镜亮得发白，像是两颗亟待爆炸的新星。  
“没有这种评估。”荣格站起身，把手轻轻放在福特机体上，释放微电流，试着安抚自己的患者，“我只是对你们侧写而已，没有打任何分数，请你相信我。”  
“哦，医生，也许你是这么想的，可警车不这么想。他一定是……一定是看出我……他们，一个个都没有把我当一个汽车人！”福特突然抱住自己的头雕大吼起来，“凭什么？凭什么是我？”  
荣格后退了几步，安静地等自己的患者发泄完情绪。几个循环之后，福特突然停下了大吼大叫，他站得笔直，然后看了看荣格，面无表情地仰躺回治疗床上去。  
“总之。”荣格靠近他，对他露出一个职业微笑，“说出来是不是好些？”  
“也许吧。”福特耸了耸肩甲，“警车那炉渣一直觉得我不算个坚定的汽车人，我知道他这么想。”  
“那你呢？你觉得自己是吗？”荣格问。“哦，别担芯，你现在可以畅所欲言，战争已经结束了，我们之间的对话是绝对保密的。”荣格补充。  
“我是内战爆发之后才加入的，那时候我周围的机子都觉得我是个坦克，八成要去当霸天虎，可我不乐意被变形形态禁锢，所以干脆就加入了汽车人。”  
“所以，开始你只是赌气？”  
“算是吧，也许警车说得对，并不是所有tf都是被擎天柱的理念感召而决定成为汽车人的，很多人只是……随便选了一边。比如卡隆的那些个工程机械，还不明白什么是霸天虎汽车人呢，就自动成了虎子，而铁堡的tf呢？听说霸天虎会把所有没有钻头和铲子的机子全干掉，就一股脑儿的全加入了汽车人，当然，更多tf跑了，他们觉得赛博坦的未来与他们无关，而我起码还想为赛博坦做点儿什么。”  
“你和警车交流过吗？面对面，我是说。”荣格问。  
“当然，他不止一次说我不具备‘汽车人’精神。那是什么玩意儿请问？”福特不屑地说。  
荣格在档案上记了几笔，看起来福特对警车的愤恨要远大于对霸王。  
“所以，我就想问问他，警车长官，三位领袖的副官，你有没有‘汽车人’精神？你觉得‘汽车人’精神能让我们打赢这场仗吗？”  
“那么你问了吗？”荣格问道。  
“当然。他不说话了，没过多久，他就把我弄到G9去了，炉渣。他怕我捏死他，而我会的。”福特说。  
“冷静，福特。以我对警车的了解，他不会公报私仇，他这么做一定是有战略考虑。”荣格说，“也许你把这一切感受都太……个体化了。我是说，警车并不是针对你。”  
“也许他只是知道我看穿了他的把戏。”福特说。  
“什么把戏？”  
福特冷笑了一下，没有回答。  
荣格知道对于福特的治疗不宜强加太多压迫感，所以岔开话题，聊起了寻光号上的生活，不过，他把这个问题写在备忘录上，打了着重号。  
几次治疗之后，福特变得没那么敏感易怒了，“你是个不错的机子，医生。”福特说，在一次治疗中间。在此之前，他们刚聊了聊战前的事。  
荣格点了点头，“你也同样。”他说。  
“你知道我最无法原谅霸王的一点是什么吗？——我想和你说说实话。我气够了，无论对警车还是霸王，我觉得自己不该把生命和情绪浪费在他们身上。警车想让我带着汽车人的肮脏秘密永远守在G9，最好和秘密一起被销毁，永不见天日。而霸王……他这儿不好。”福特指了指头雕。  
荣格拉着自己的椅子坐近了一些，“跟我说说。”他轻声说，带着点儿鼓励的意味。  
福特深深置换了几次，然后开始讲起G9的经历了，过去他当然也提过，不过从来只是简短地陈述，不带感情。而这次不同。  
“……那时候，我早就把疼痛感受器关了，所以那些来来往往的机子，嘲笑我或者揍我我都无所谓，对接对我而言也不是什么大不了的。说实在的，这比起霸天虎的锈菌战还差得远，那次我就在现场，完全是凭运气没被感染。”福特耸耸肩。他讲起那些囚犯折腾他，对他的接口干点儿乱七八糟的勾当，可悲的是他们都没什么能量库存，所以根本无法完成对接，所以也只是象征性地塞点儿东西进去，福特自己也好久没补给了，连润滑液都分泌不出来，这就像疏通一根毫无感知的下水道似的，干涩，机械，在监狱待久了的机子身上都带有一种麻木，在最初的狂欢过后很快他们就提不起兴趣了。况且霸王就在旁边看着，目光灼热。说是监视他们不能把福特弄下线，但谁都能看出他乐在其中。  
“你他渣能不能不舔嘴唇？渣的！”  
那一天，福特终于忍不住了，他冲看着他的霸王大吼。此时霸王歪着脑袋蹲在地上，正拿着一块能量糖舔着吃——一边看福特被一根飞机管子拆一边吃。  
“你想吃吗？你想吃的话可以给你尝一口，就一口，不许多咬。”霸王说着，把能量糖递给福特，福特觉得真他渣想吐，如果不是太久没进食的话，他早就吐了。福特用摄食管夸张地发出呕吐声，向霸王表示抗议。  
“不吃吗？”霸王把浓缩能量糖拿回去，吸吮出夸张的声响，“很好吃的，螺栓，不吃就没了。”  
福特把头雕扭过去，不看霸王，但进食的声音依旧不停传进他的脑模块，他于是索性把音频接收器也关了。霸王发觉了他的企图。  
“你想忽略我吗？那可不行。典狱长，那可不行。”霸王站起身，把整块能量糖丢进嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣地大嚼，同时几步走过来，拎住正在拆福特的那架飞机的机翼直接把他抡飞出去，惯在一面锈蚀的墙上，发出一声巨响。那架飞机在管子硬直充能状态就这么飞了出去，场面颇有点好笑，于是福特就笑出声了。  
“你笑了啊。”霸王盯着福特，再次蹲下用手指点了点福特的摄食口。“觉得高兴吗？”  
“滚走。”福特对霸王竖了个中指。  
“你刚才明明笑了。”霸王说。“是因为什么呢？”霸王看了看周围，然后走近那架可怜的飞机，拎起他扭曲的机翼又重新在墙壁上惯了一回，那架飞机的胸甲都被摔坏了，露出火种仓和能量泵来，能量液也撒了一墙。霸王看着福特，仔细观察了一会儿。“你没笑，所以不是因为这个。”霸王喃喃自语，“那是因为什么呢？”  
“因为你，行了吧，因为你就是个螺栓，他渣的。普神肯定得了锈病才让你上线。”福特恶狠狠地骂了几句。  
“因为我？你是因为我笑了吗？”霸王脸上突然出现了奇异的表情和不自然的红晕。“其实我过去想过当一个搞笑表演者。不过……我好像更擅长让机子下线，所以就算了。”霸王摆摆手。“没想到还有机子能欣赏我自然的搞笑。”  
福特顿时陷入了迷惑，这一切太荒谬了，让他有些想吐，同时又想破口大骂霸王。当然，他知道自己如果开始试图理解变态，自己也会滑入变态的深渊，所以他干脆什么都不想，也不说话。  
霸王于是从子空间掏出一个能量块往福特嘴里塞，福特吓了一跳，他下意识觉得这块东西会让他疯掉或者其他的，所以咬紧牙关就是不吃。  
“吃啊，你需要能量。”霸王扣住福特的下颚，试图捏碎他的下颚连接件，好把能量塞进去，而福特用全身力气抗拒这件事。在一番脚力之后，虚弱的福特被撬开了牙关，霸王把能量咬开一个小口然后倒进福特嘴里，灌之后还用两根手指搅动福特的舌根，以确定他把能量全部吞咽下去了。  
“变态！他渣的。真他渣变态。”等霸王把手指拿走之后，福特坐起身，用力捶着自己的胸甲咳了几声，但他没有如愿呕吐，因为机体太需要能量了，根本没给他壮烈的余地。  
“你吃了我的能量哦。”霸王开芯地笑了起来。  
福特不说话，安静地等着毒发身亡，结果等了半天也没什么动静。  
“慢性毒药吗？真卑鄙。”福特啐了一口。  
霸王没有回答，他看了福特一会儿，然后突然打横抱起福特，“以后你就和我住在一起。”霸王说。  
——福特在这里停止了讲述，他停了几秒，然后看着荣格。  
“霸王就是个变态，对吧。”福特强调。“彻头彻尾的那种。”  
荣格正在把听到的案例记录下来，在福特不再说话之后，他抬头看了看自己的患者，和他进行温和的眼神接触。“以专业的角度来说，我也觉得是这样。”荣格说。“你说过他有火种伴侣？”  
福特点点头，“八成也是个变态，渣的，虎子都什么玩意儿。”福特咒骂道。

***

赛博坦内战开始后几万年，战局僵持着。此时，双方没有开战，但私下各种动作绝对少不了，所以作为首领，威震天的生命依旧被各种琐事占据。这天，威震天收到了震荡波的内线报告，他看了一眼就从自己的位置上站起来，大步流星地走了出去，而声波在他身后不远的地方安静地跟着。  
威震天推门走近震荡波的实验室，他一般不怎么乐意来这儿，所以这更增加了他的怒火。  
霸王躺在左手边的维修床上，断了条腿，胸甲也爆开了，身上连着各种管线，他看到威震天走进来就绽开一个巨大的笑，“来挺快。”霸王挥着残破的手跟威震天打招呼。  
而塔恩躺在左手边的修复仓里，处于下线状态。  
“塔恩，机体功能受损：67%，需要恢复时间：5赛日。霸王，机体功能受损：42%，需要恢复时间：2赛日。”震荡波用毫无波澜的音调说。  
“看来我赢了嘛。哈！”霸王开芯地欢呼一声。  
威震天的脸色变得越来越难看，他转过头看了一眼霸王。  
“这次又是因为什么？”  
“老实说，不为什么，我懒得编理由了。塔恩这个机子挺恶芯的，我看不惯。”  
“你是霸天虎六阶战士。”威震天低声说。  
“所以呢？我就不能收拾塔恩了？”霸王挠了挠自己的头雕，然后突然笑了，“谁让他打不过我呢。你说是吧，我要不是打不过你，我会为你卖命？”霸王舔了舔自己的下唇，盯着威震天“这可是你的规矩。”  
“你说的没错。”威震天勾起嘴角，和霸王一起笑了起来。他靠近霸王，用手掸了掸霸王履带上的灰，“你要不是打不过我，也不会在这儿。说说吧，你想过打败我之后的生活吗？”  
“我他渣想干什么就干什么。”霸王回答。  
“那可真可惜啊，现在，你的自由还被我牢牢攥在手里，在能预测的未来，也不会有什么改变。”威震天用手背拍了拍霸王的面甲，“而且……不知道你发现没有，我很擅长收拾你这种机子。”  
“怎么？你准备让我下线？我可是你花大力气搞出来的六阶武器。”霸王咬牙切齿地说。  
“下线？我怎么舍得？”威震天摊摊手，“你这么好用，我会因为你和同僚的一点小龃龉就放弃你吗？”  
“那你……”  
威震天站起身，“现在对你而言把机体修整好是最重要的，至于我要对你干什么，你就不用费芯去想了。”威震天没有再看霸王，走到震荡波身边和他说了几句，然后就离开了实验室。  
威震天的脚步渐渐远去，那熟悉的节奏和力度让霸王觉得有些不自在，他不能否认自己的确被吓住了，但仔细想想也并没什么，毕竟自己已经连自由都双手奉上了。“切。”霸王用手背擦了擦摄食口边溢出的一点儿能量液，然后舔掉。又看向修复舱里的塔恩。当然，霸王知道如果真打起来，自己可能不会是塔恩的对手，现在这个局面也不过是因为塔恩比他听话得多，毕竟自己还没举起拳头塔恩那张嘴就能直接让他的火种爆掉，而自己，就会像一个被踩扁的碳基那样，面目模糊地糊在地上，变成脏脏的一片。而这也正是霸王不爽的原因之一，纵观整个霸天虎，唯一有能力杀掉威震天的就是那个混蛋了，而他居然用那张嘴去亲吻威震天的脚尖——这甚至不是一种修辞——霸王撞见过几回，他当时就想把塔恩一拳砸进地心，没干不过是因为打不过威震天罢了。  
2赛日之后，霸王恢复了，威震天看起来没有任何异样，甚至没提起惩罚的事情。然而这并没有让霸王觉得好过，他深知威震天是说到做到的。  
恢复之后，霸王被派去执行一个屠球任务，任务很轻松，一个一级文明的碳基星球，除了大声嚷嚷组织不起任何有效抵抗，霸王心烦意乱，失手弄死了几个虎子，不过他想应该不会有机子打小报告的。回来之后，迎接他的是塔恩，塔恩看着他，光学镜里的情绪很复杂。  
他们并肩走在昏暗的走廊，霸王觉得这可能是个圈套，威震天想让他再和塔恩打上一回，然后……霸王想不出来了，没办法，他脑模块没有威震天好使。  
霸王不说话。  
塔恩也不说。  
但霸王终于忍不住了。  
“这他渣就是惩罚，不说话？渣的孬种。”  
塔恩停下脚步，从面具里看了看霸王，然后开口，声音沉闷，汹涌的磁场带着说不清的复杂情绪向霸王席卷而去。  
“威震天首领让我和你融合火种。”  
霸王开始根本没听懂，他以为威震天让塔恩对他的火种做点儿什么小手脚，霸王咧嘴笑了，反正威震天不会让他下线的，但是笑着笑着就笑不动了，融合火种四个字一个一个地砸在他面甲上，把他的面甲砸的生疼。他不可置信地看着塔恩。  
“你答应了？你个该下线的螺栓，你他渣怎么不弄死威震天呢？”  
塔恩很少见地没有立刻给霸王一拳，过去他说这种话总能立马得到点儿收获的，百试不爽。  
“我……抗议过，但威震天首领说这是为了霸天虎大业着想。我……”  
“你不会希望我来阻止这件事发生吧？”霸王说，“我要是打得过他还是现在这个渣样子？”  
塔恩看着霸王，看了几秒，他剧烈的磁场波动慢慢停止了，他突然飞快变形了五次，机体都烧出了机油味儿，然后恢复基础形态。  
“威震天首领既然让我和你融合，我就和你融合，我为他熄灭过几百万火种，我胸甲里这一颗也可以给他，没问题的。这是为了……为了霸天虎大业。”塔恩高声说，用那种霸王顶不喜欢的咏叹调，特别是霸天虎大业那几个字，高音声遏流云，和濒死的尖叫就差那么一点儿意思，渣的！这下，霸王又想揍他了。  
这次他依旧没忍住。  
不过这次威震天没说什么，他站在那儿，笑眯眯的看着俩挂彩的手下走进来，手里拿着一罐红漆。  
“我给你俩装饰一下。”威震天拿着油漆刷向他俩走过来。颇为仔细地给霸王机体上画了几道不明所以的条纹。  
“什么玩意儿？速战速决好吧。”霸王说。  
“不好。”威震天端详着自己的作品，想了一下，又添几笔。“这是机生大事，你要知道，从此你们就会共享情绪，不过那不重要，重要的是。”威震天抬手给霸王画上两个红脸蛋。“重要的是，共享感受。你们要是再互殴，可是双倍的疼。”  
霸王想了想，觉得是这么回事儿，他得承认，威震天这一招挺高明。作为六阶之一，他基本算是无敌之盾，而塔恩呢，算是无敌之矛，他们互相牵制，互相消耗，现在又有了个底线，扪心自问，除了威震天，还有谁能这么损？霸王想不出来。  
威震天开始给塔恩涂漆了，塔恩激动得和减震器坏了一样，抖个不停。  
“别怕。”威震天拍了拍塔恩的肩甲。塔恩的光学镜盯着威震天，一刻都不放松，威震天伸手揭掉塔恩的面具，在他额头上落下一个吻。“为了我，好吗？”  
“渣的，一会儿到底是谁和谁融合？”霸王开口打断这个“温馨”场面，当然，收获了塔恩一记眼刀。而威震天不为所动，依旧在那儿腻歪，霸王差点以为他们就要这么拆起来了，不过，威震天还算有点底线，把塔恩哄得打开了胸甲之后立马转过身，眯着光学镜看霸王，用那种卡隆角斗场住民都懂的眼神配合一个虎式微笑。  
“该你了，霸王。”威震天低声说。  
“威震天，我总有一天弄死你。”霸王低吼一声，然后咔哒打开自己的胸甲，露出火种仓。  
当两颗跃动的绿色火种不情不愿地贴到一起，然后融合时，塔恩无助地看向威震天，威震天两步赶过来，紧紧握住他的手。与此同时，霸王也盯着威震天，一瞬不瞬。  
塔恩和霸王融合火种之后一个赛月，这个消息就传开了。如果威震天想让这件事保密，它当然就会安安静静地窝在当事人（4个，震荡波也在现场监控融合过程以防突发情况发生，比如俩火种打起来了之类的）脑模块幽暗的角落。而威震天默许了它的扩散，它当然就会按照首领的想法传播开去。  
黑影就这件事嘲笑了霸王两次，霸王想揍他来着，结果突然觉得没劲，又不是威震天，打起来有什么意思呢？他就像害了单相思一样想着威震天（当然，过去也想，不过没有这么毫无节制。）他生怕自己是被螺栓塔恩传染了那种怂包痴汉气息，就此他还专门咨询了一下震荡波，结果震荡波说他是个科学家，只能说一切皆有可能。  
“我能捏死你。”霸王说。  
“概率过低，因为我是一门激光炮。”震荡波平静地回答。  
霸王的确也不能拿震荡波怎么样，谁知道震荡波改造他的时候有没有在他身上留后门？霸王觉得震荡波可能在威震天身上都留了后门，不过威震天大概又给后门留了后门。这么想起来就没完没了了，霸王于是觉得焦虑极了。与此同时这种焦虑还导致了另一个问题，就是霸王没办法拆卸了——他为数不多的娱乐都要被威震天剥夺没了——想到那档子事儿霸王就觉得油箱倒转。他猜这是因为他的火种在呼唤伴侣，而他的自我却根本看都不想看塔恩一眼。  
关于这件事，霸天虎众机一般都哈哈一笑了事，只有一个机子居然觉得有些难过了，说出来是谁绝对没有机子信，因为那个tf就是霸天虎二把手，红蜘蛛。  
红蜘蛛是个刺儿头这谁都知道，他在威震天面前说过的反对比所有霸天虎加起来还要多。有时候还会挨顿揍，不过谁都能看出来那只是小施惩戒，毕竟红蜘蛛肯定没有霸王抗揍，而霸王曾经好几万次被威震天揍到下线急救。但这些唱反调的时刻红蜘蛛只是在尽二把手的职责罢了，“提供新思路”，威震天曾经这么说过。而这次不同，这次红蜘蛛觉得好像被一只手攥住了似的，鬼使神差地找到威震天，然后正儿八经地抗议起一件和他无关且不可撤销的事务来。  
“你不该让他们俩融合。”红蜘蛛开门见山地说。  
威震天有点儿惊讶，他从繁重的事务里抽身出来，看了看红蜘蛛，然后笑了。  
“你恨塔恩。”威震天笃定地说。他甚至没有做解释，他想如果红蜘蛛不知道他的用意，那这二把手趁早别干了。  
“我没有那个闲芯去恨他。”红蜘蛛说。“我只想说这件事不对头。火种融合是私机事务。”  
“他们一个是我的六阶战士，一个是DJD团长，他们没有私机事务。”威震天平静地说。  
“真的吗？你还是……还是我在卡隆认识的那个威震天吗？”红蜘蛛不知道自己为什么这么脱口而出，总之他是没忍住。说完之后他就开始害怕，他该知道这是一步好棋，怎么想都天衣无缝，除了……除了……施行者是这个曾经谴责汽车人用功能主义统治赛博坦，让无数tf被禁锢的威震天。红蜘蛛开始动摇了，他当然是威震天理念的追随者，但现在的一切仿佛在告诉他那些华丽动人的词句不过是招揽人心的把戏，当始作俑者坐上了权利的巅峰，一切就不一样了。红蜘蛛看了看威震天，发现他也在审视着自己，顿时觉得更加恐惧起来。“我是说……这件事……影响不好。”红蜘蛛为自己解释道，“我听见很多战士在议论……”  
威震天笑了，他总是笑，“我当然知道，否则霸天虎们怎么能知道DJD在我控制之中呢。相信我，他们只会觉得解恨罢了。”  
红蜘蛛想威震天没有读出他的话外之音，顿时松了口气。“你知道就好了，我也是怕你不了解下面机子们的动向，既然如此，那我就去忙……”  
“你想过一个问题吗？”威震天打断了红蜘蛛自认为高超的的脱身术。  
红蜘蛛站在那儿，退也不是进也不是，只能顺着威震天的话头问下去（这一向不会有什么好结果。）  
“什么？”红蜘蛛努力让自己看起来平静。  
“霸天虎的军费是哪儿来的？”  
“震荡波带资进组？”  
“你觉得震荡波在加入霸天虎前富可敌国？”  
“还有你角斗录像赚的那些，我又不是管账的。这种事你问声波啊。”红蜘蛛的机翼抖了抖，是吓得，他怕威震天突然突发奇想让他去搞钱。  
“我想和你分享一些往事。”威震天说。  
当然，红蜘蛛没法说不，除非他想进修复舱。  
威震天站起来，走到红蜘蛛身边，他的机体比红蜘蛛大整整两圈，但他走过来的时候连点声响都没有，红蜘蛛的散热器一下就开始轰鸣了，战斗程序骤然上线，不，与其说是战斗程序，不如说是挨打程序。威震天拍了拍红蜘蛛头雕，然后把飞机座舱上一点儿小污迹用大拇指抹掉了。  
“当年震荡波提议，让霸天虎都安装飞行组件——当然，除了你们天生的飞行者——他说他需要设备，给了我好几页的购买清单，当然还需要实验者，不过后者不是问题。那时候你还在议会里当个装模作样的议员，对吧。”  
“那时候我已经是霸天虎战士了。”红蜘蛛低声说。“我的火种属于霸天虎。”  
“哦，我当然知道你的忠诚。”威震天笑了笑，“总之，震荡波让我去给他弄设备，我能怎么办？”  
“如果是我的话，大概可以贿赂设备管理机，让他偷偷卖给我。”红蜘蛛偷瞄一眼威震天，估量对方的笑容是几个意思，然后觉得自己好像没有给出正确答案，“那就……抢？把实验室屠了完事儿？渣的，我不知道。”  
“那时候霸天虎还没什么力量，我只能把消息散出去，然后有个机子找上门，说他可以给我这些设备。”  
“我不喜欢这件事的走向。”红蜘蛛把双臂交叠在胸甲前，低声说。  
“我也不喜欢，但我能怎么办？当然，我可以杀了他，太容易了，但他的尸体可不能给我设备。”威震天拍了拍红蜘蛛的肩甲。“总之，就是这么回事儿。我为理想做出了牺牲，塔恩和霸王也是如此，明白了就去忙你活计吧。”  
“你是想告诉我你用你的对接阵列蛀空了汽车人的库存吗？”红蜘蛛苦笑，“你是有操作的呀。”  
“没那么夸张。汽车人的库存一半被他们自己挥霍掉，另一半被逃走的懦夫们带走了，我的作用微乎其微。”威震天摊摊手。“我们都有无可奈何的时候不是吗？”  
红蜘蛛楞了一下，然后突然伸手抱住了威震天的腰，把面甲贴在他的胸甲上，“我很……我很抱歉，我刚才竟然……”  
“往好处想，如果这么折算一下，你大概是赛星上最有钱的机子了。”威震天依然在笑，“行了，去忙吧。”  
红蜘蛛点点头，然后飞快离开了威震天的办公室，在他还没有改主意之前。  
等红蜘蛛走后，威震天立马给声波发送了一条内线消息。  
“给我盯紧红蜘蛛。”

***

G9暴动后期，福特被霸王锯掉了四肢，放在他房间，而霸王每天都准时准点地给他喂能量。  
“我喜欢你。”有一天，霸王突然这么说。  
福特想比个中指，可他已经没有中指了。他只能咒骂。他骂了一会霸王，然后又骂警车，最后又骂霸王，直到发声器沙哑。  
霸王坐在旁边听，面带笑容。  
“你真有精神。”霸王说。“我觉得我们相处得很融洽。”  
福特摇摇头，“滚！”他用最后一点力气吼。  
霸王转过身，在不远处捣鼓了不知道什么，福特已经懒得去想了，他干脆关上光学镜，试着下线充电，直到涂漆笔的触感让他惊醒。他发现霸王拿着一根红色补漆笔在他身上画来画去。最后在他面甲上画了两个圆圈。  
福特觉得累，真的累，他已经不想思考为什么了。为什么对霸王来说意义不大。  
“我喜欢你，典狱长。”霸王说。  
“随你便吧。”福特说。  
“可惜我的火种不能和你融合。”霸王说。  
“那谢谢普神了。”福特有气无力地说。  
“等我干掉威震天和那个懦夫，我可以给你更多。典狱长。”霸王抚摸着福特的履带说。  
“我他渣又不是威震天！”  
“你当然不是。”霸王说，他抚摸着福特，“我喜欢的是你，巨无霸福特。”  
福特抖了抖，听见霸王念他的名字，他就想呕吐。以至于之后霸王说着：“我们一起打败威震天。”然后把他做成解码器，他都觉得舒服多了。至少脑子里有其他数据，不用时时刻刻回荡着霸王那些让他浑身起静电的词句。  
之后，福特获救了。那时候，他身上的红漆已经黯淡成了铁锈的颜色，和灰尘混在一切，辨别不出边界。他把四肢装回来，也重新换了涂装。  
此刻，他坐在荣格的芯理诊疗室，觉得恍若隔世。  
“他说他喜欢我。”福特对荣格说。  
荣格愣了一下。一直以来他试着分析霸王，把他归类，可进展并不顺利。他几乎要怀疑自己的精神分析体系是否正确了。  
“也许在他的世界里，喜欢就是我们的憎恨？”荣格说。  
“所以他恨我？”福特低声自语。“因为我是坦克？”  
“威震天在卡隆角斗场的时候也是坦克，这也许可以解释一二。大概是……条件反射。”荣格说。  
“肯定就是这样，但他自己不也是坦克吗？难道他也恨自己吗？”福特问道。  
“也许是的。”荣格说。

***

三赛年后  
福特成为泰瑞斯特协议执行官已经有一整赛年了。这段时间，他一直在追踪霸王的动向。  
此时威震天已经被处决，银河议会在这件事中出了不少力，当然，警车也乐于配合。所以一切就在大家的心照不宣中这么尘埃落定了。  
福特知道霸王现在在为银河议会跑腿，所以威震天那件事儿他多少也在后面做了贡献吧。福特对威震天说不上有憎恨，现在对霸王也没什么恨意了。在失控打伤寻光号船员之后他就意识到他不能再被霸王控制了，不能被他占据信息通道，不能试着理解他，最重要的是，不能接受他的规则。所以现在对福特而言最重要的是阻止赛博坦科技被银河议会掌控。  
福特把飞船停在一个荒凉的小行星上，行星很荒凉，暗红色的永冻地表上有些赛博坦人的足迹。福特蹲下来，辨认了一会儿。他确定自己来对了地方。  
几个大循环之后，福特找到了霸王。霸王正和两个碳基走在一起。  
霸王抬头，看到了福特。  
霸王笑了，他舔了舔下唇，绽开一个巨大的笑容。  
“福特！你是来找我的吗？”  
“霸王，你违反了泰瑞斯特协议第45条规定，不得以任何形式与碳基合作共享赛博坦科技。”福特说，同时用全息出示了该条例。  
霸王耸了耸肩，“你真严肃啊。所以呢？你要把我抓回赛博坦？”  
“确切的说是赛卫一，霸王，赛卫一是独立于赛博坦的司法部门。我是执行官。”福特说。  
霸王看看福特，歪了歪头雕。“这样吧，你笑一下给我看，我就跟你走。”霸王说。“毕竟我这么喜欢你。”  
“威胁？真的吗？到现在了你还在用这一套达到目的？”福特摇摇头。福特的语气很平和，就像闲话家常一样。而霸王身边的两个碳基却抽空对他举起了粒子枪。霸王皱了皱眉，一伸手就捏爆了身边碳基的脑袋。  
“你继续说，我喜欢听你说。”霸王焦急地催促。  
“我听说你终于搞掉了你的宿敌威震天。”  
“那个……”霸王面甲红了，看起来局促地要命，他蹲下，在身边尸体穿着的织物上擦了擦手，然后站起来，“我不是有意的，我只是想把他逼出来，你看，他要被处决了，肯定会跑啊，到时候我拦住他，不就顺理成章可以和他打一架了嘛，结果他没跑……就这么……死了。”  
“四舍五入是你的功劳。”  
“不是的，不是的！”霸王拼命摇头，“这不做数。你说，威震天为什么要来这么一手？他什么用意？”  
“他已经死了。”  
“我想不通。他一定有后招。他说他找回了初心，那是什么？暗号吗？密码吗？”  
“他已经死了。”福特强调。  
霸王愣了一下，他看着福特，“我他渣没有赢过一回！”他大声吼道。“我的余生都是他施舍给我的！”  
“那你，跟我走吗？”福特问，毕竟他并不关心霸王和威震天的恩恩怨怨。  
“你还没有笑。”霸王说。“如果你笑，火种也可以分给你。”  
“我不想笑，笑不出。”福特轻描淡写地回答。“笑是强迫不来的。”  
“那就……来追我吧，追到了，我就跟你走。”霸王说着，就变形成飞机形态，呼啸着在福特上空盘旋。他打开子空间，从上往下丢能量糖，五颜六色的能量糖反射着远处橙色恒星黯淡的光芒。它们闪烁，闪烁，然后砸在福特机体，或者地面上，发出清脆的碰撞声。  
福特摇摇头，从空中接住一颗糖，放进嘴里咀嚼。  
“那就追吧。”他说。


End file.
